Treble In Love
by toxie-chan
Summary: Treble has a problem. She doesn't like letting people get close to her, besides her lifelong friend Cadenza  Caddie  and her twin brother Cleff, but she finds herself in love with Musica.


Just as Treble sat down at the table with her brother Cleff and best friend Cadenza there was loud frantic knocking at the door.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Treble yelled, slamming a fist down on the table, "Just when I go to sit down!"

"I can get it!" Cleff said beginning to get up but Treble put a hand on her twin's shoulder and pushed him down.

"No I'm already up," she sighed, walking to the door and opening it. "What?" There stood four people, an old man, two younger men and a woman.

"We need someone healed, we heard you could do it." A man with shoulder length brown hair with matching eyes and three eyebrow rings stared at her, holding a silver haired boy on his back.

"Fine, come in." She growled. She was not amused by the intrusion, but she had to admit the brown haired man was cute. She lead them over to a room with a bed, where the brown haired man placed the other on the bed.

"What's going on, Treble?" Caddie asked, poking her nose into the room, Cleff's head appearing above hers, both of them looking worried.

"Just some travellers with an injured friend, nothing major.," she shrugged, walking over to the boy on the bed and checking him over, "Cleff, can you go grab the bandages and ointment for me?" She stripped the boys sweater and shirt off, checking over his wounds more closely, while handing the boys clothes to his friend.

"Is he gunna be ok?" The girl asked, leaning over him cautiously.

"Don't worry girly, your boyfriend is gunna be just fine!" she said, taking the bandages and ointment from her brother and beginning her work.

"He's-he's not my boyfriend!" the girl sputtered, blushing deeply. Caddie watched all the goings on with a feeling of uselessness. She'd never been any good at healing, and nobody looked like they needed comforting, which was her only speciality.

"Anyone want a cup of tea?" she asked, hoping that it would give her something somewhat useful to do. Treble nodded.

"Sure Caddie, I'll have some." She finished up her work and stood, placing the bandages and ointment on the table beside the bed.

"Me too." The brown haired boy said, nodding. Treble glanced over at him and then glanced away again, trying not to blush.

"So, you guys got names?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

"I'm Elie, and this is Plue," the girl said, holding up a weird dog sort of creature with a carrot like nose.

"I am Musica, the blacksmith." the old man said bowing slighty in her direction.

"And I'm just Musica," the brown haired boy said, taking Treble's hand and kissing the back of it while smiling flirtatiously. Treble quickly pulled her hand away scowling to avoid blushing.

"Hands off, bud. And who's he?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the injured boy.

"He's Haru Glory," Musica said, still smiling at Treble. Caddie and Cleff nudged each other and grinned, watching Treble and Musica together.

"I'm Cadenza, better known as Caddie, and this is Treble's twin brother, Cleff," Caddie put in, "And if you'll all follow me, I'll serve tea at the kitchen table. Your friend, Haru, will be fine in here on his own for a little while." She said, leading the way to the kitchen where a fresh new pot of tea was steeping on the table. Treble sat down at the table and blushed slightly as Musica sat close to her.

"Do you have to sit so close to me?" she grunted, nudging her chair away from him a bit. Musica stared at her a moment before smirking.

"My apologies then, miss," Musica smiled, taking her hand and kissing it again. Treble quickly pulled her hand away, looking in the other direction and blushing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cleff laughed, "She doesn't like people touching her." Caddie grinned into her mug of tea, not daring to let her lifelong friend see how much she was enjoying this flirt/blush exchange. Under the table, her hand and Cleff's hand were intertwined, and the contact made Caddie blush slightly. They peeked at each other from behind their bangs and then quickly focused on the rest of the group again.

"So," Treble said, trying to end the silence before Musica could make another move, "How'd your friend there, Haru, get hurt?"

"He was in a tough battle," the old Musica said, taking a long sip of his tea.

"Quite obviously." Treble mumbled, trying her hardest not to be rude. The room went silent again and she mentally slapped herself.

"So what's a cute girl like you doing living so far out from Punk Street?" Musica said, smiling sweetly at Treble. She instantly looked at her brother and Caddie, rolling her eyes.

"I don't like the loudness of Punk Street, and it's to crowded." Treble mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with Musica. Caddie rolled her eyes back at Treble in sympathy, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would take the conversational focus off of Treble. She fidgeted awkwardly with her mug, got up, refilled the kettle and put it back on the heat again, sat back down and fidgeted some more, playing footsie with Cleff. Treble took another sip from her tea, glancing over at Musica but glancing away again when he turned to look at her.

"So, how'd you get so good at healing?" Musica asked, turning his body in her direction. Treble fidgeted, not liking all of the attention.

"You sure do ask alot of questions dude," She sighed, glaring at him.

"She also doesn't like being asked questions," chuckled Caddie fondly, sticking her tongue out at the scowling Treble. "I'm usually the talkative one of the bunch, but today I seem to be tongue-tied." Cleff stood up suddenly, cocking his head as if hearing something.

"I think Haru's awake." he murmured, slipping out of the room. He was back in a moment with a beaming smile on his face, "Yup, he's awake, and he's asking for you guys." Treble got up and walked towards the room, Musica and Elie following closely behind.

"Hey guys!" Haru exclaimed, smiling widely while he sat up.

"Take it easy dummy, you're hurt and you don't want to make your wounds worse." Haru stared blankly at Treble for a moment before she sighed, "I'm Treble, I'm the one healing you up."

"Oh okay then!" He smiled cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?" Elie asked, sitting on the edge of his bed while setting Plue down.

"I'm doing good I guess, the only pain I have is in my stomach. I'm starving!" he laughed. Caddie leaned down to Treble's ear.

"Should we invite them to stay for supper? I can easily expand the recipe I was going to use to feed all of us. We have the food," she whispered, as Elie caught Haru up on what had happened since he fell unconscious.

"But I don't want him here," she glanced over at Musica, letting her eyes lingering longer then they should have, "He's, I dunno, annoying?"

"Bullshit. You have a crush on him and you hate him for it. Remember: I know you too well." chuckled Caddie quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the visitors.

"Shut up I do not!" Treble hissed, glancing again at Musica. When he glanced over at her she quickly looked away, blushing deeply while using her hair to hide it. Caddie giggled and gently pulled her friend out of the room, pinning her by her shoulders to the wall in the hallway.

"Look honey, you can fool yourself, but not me. They're staying for supper." She smooched Treble's forehead and then slipped back into the room. "Would you guys like to stay for supper? I'm making curry, rice and beans."

Treble grumbled to herself, crossing her arms and sitting on the couch. A few moments later Musica sat beside her.

"Go away," She growled, blushing and glaring daggers at him.

"Ah come on, all I'm doing here is sitting," he pouted playfully, amused by Trebles blush.

"I don't care, go away," she mumbled, trying to hide her face with her hair. Musica gently reached over and brushed the hair out of her face, smiling sweetly.

"You shouldn't hide a face as pretty as yours." He smiled, almost laughing as Treble turned bright red.

"Don't touch me, please," she mumbled before getting up and walking away.

"Playing hard to get," Musica sighed, shaking his head. Caddie put a hand on his arm.

"Give her her space for a little while please." she said quietly, smiling at him. "...But don't give up." She strode off towards the kitchen calling "Cleff, can you come help me with supper?" over her shoulder as she went. Musica sighed and looked behind him at Treble, who was playing with Plue and smiling slightly. He felt a blush come across his cheeks as her smile widened and he turned around quickly. Treble glanced over at the couch, biting onto her lipring and thinking.

"He's outgoing." she mumbled, Plue making a sighing noise and nodding slightly.

"So what do you think?" Caddie asked Cleff as soon as she had him alone in the kitchen. "Curry, beans and rice sounds good." Cleff murmured distractedly, nuzzling the back of her neck. She gently pushed him away and turned to face him. "No, I mean about the way that guy's been flirting with your sister." she said smiling, and resisting the urge to run her fingers over the stubble on his chin.

"Oh that." Cleff pouted briefly, "I dunno, he seems persistent and that might piss her off. That's the last thing we need is Treble being pissed off." Cleff looked at his sister who was walking towards them.

"When is the food going to be ready?" she whined, looking behind her distractingly at Plue and glancing briefly again at Musica. Treble blushed brightly, glancing from the floor to where he sat on the couch.

"Soon, soon my impatient darling. You know that once all the chopping is done, curry doesn't take that long to make." Cleff got busy chopping veggies while Caddies buzzed around getting a pot of rice going and a pot of beans going.

"So, what are your thoughts on Musica?" Caddie asked Treble, avoiding making eye contact with her when she asked

"He seems, outgoing." she blurted not knowing what else to say about him. She hid her face with her hair, blushing even more remembering what Musica said to her on the couch. She scowled at her brother when he laughed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh sweetheart, you've got it bad!" exclaimed Caddie, cupping her best friend's face and leaving half a dozen kisses on her cheeks. "I know how you feel."

"I do not have anything bad!" she exclaimed, pouting and stomping her foot childishly.

"Any problems?" Musica asked as he walked into the kitchen Treble immediately blushed and turned away from him, avoiding eye contact with her brother and Caddie.

"The only problem here is Caddie," Treble mumbled, once again hiding her face with her hair.

"There you go again!" Musica exclaimed, laughing, "Do you guys agree she looks better when she smiling and you can see her face?" Treble held back a squeak and blushed deeper, covering her face with one hand.

"Of course we do, but I was always worried that we were just biased by our love of her," Caddie chuckled, raising a warning eyebrow at Musica. "Supper will be ready as soon as the rice is."

"Good!" Treble exclaimed, quickly turning away and walking to the table, sitting down. She sighed when Musica sat next to her again, but to her surprise he kept his distance.

"See I'm not the only one who thinks you're pretty," Musica smiled sweetly at her again.

"They always say that, they don't count," Treble pouted at him.

"You're even cuter when you pout!" Musica laughed, smile widening as she blushed.

"Shut up!" Treble squeaked, glancing back at Cleff and Caddie as if to say 'Help me!'

Caddie just giggled and went back to tending to the pots on the stove, while Cleff just shook his head and scratched the stubble on his chin, standing as close to Caddie as he could without being conspicuous.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed!" Musica exclaimed laughing as she scowled at him.

"Musica, shut the hell up," Treble snapped, running her hand trough her messy hair and blushing deeply, "Caddie is supper almost ready?" In response, Caddie dumped the pot of beans and the pan of curry into the pot of rice, stirred them together and plunked the pot down in the middle of the table, as Cleff got down bowls and forks for everyone.

"Supper's ready!" she called down the hall to Haru's room. Musica grabbed a bowl and piled it with the curry and rice, handing the bowl to Treble.

"Th-thank you." Treble sputtered, blushing deeply and looking down. Once everyone was settled Treble spoke.

"So what's the deal with you and my brother?" Treble asked Caddie, smirking mischievously. Caddie turned bright red, and stared down at her bowl of curry.

"Hey...don't ask the cook questions. She may stop making your favourite curry." chided her brother, trying to cover his own blush.

"Hey, it's not like we can't see that you're holding hands under the table!" exclaimed Treble defensively. Musica looked from Caddie and Cleff to Treble.

"So, uh, do you have a boyfriend?" Musica asked Treble making her violet eyes widen. Cleff almost choked on his food.

"No guy even dares to go near her, her temper is so bad," Cleff laughed.

"Well, I think it's cute," Musica laughed, shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth.

After dinner was over, and the dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher, Caddie unsnapped the top of her pants to accommodate her full belly, and flopped down on the couch. She snuggled against Cleff's shoulder, promptly falling asleep. Treble looked at her brother and best friend asleep on the couch, smiling and shaking her head.

"Cute couple aren't they?" Musica said, leaning close to Treble and smiling flirtatiously.

"Mhmm," Treble grunted, "They've been like that since we were young; they've always stuck together."

"What about you?" Musica asked, gently playing with a piece of Treble's blue and black hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked, swatting his hand away and flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"You, have you ever been in a relationship?" Musica asked, grabbing another piece of hair only to have his hand swatted away again.

"No, the only people I've ever let close to me is my brother and Caddie," she said, leaning her back against the wall. She avoided eye contact with Musica but she could feel his eyes on hers.

"Why not?" He asked quietly, again grabbing a piece of hair and twirling it in his fingers. Treble didn't bother to swat his hand away this time.

"Cause if you let people get close to you, you get hurt." She said quietly before walking into her room and closing the door, leaving Musica staring after her and thinking about what she had said.


End file.
